Zettai Hero: From bytander to hero
by Heroheart
Summary: The novelization of Zettai Hero through the eyes of the main character  His name in this is Zed . Some new original content is added in to enhance the originality of this fanfic. The time for heroes is now! Zettai, Hero, Project!
1. The day of a bystander

Ever have an off day? You know, one of those days where everything looks like it'll be a normal nothing special day, but within an instant one single event that changes everything forever? For most people it's that they've adopted a stray animal, got fired from a job, or maybe even became a parent, but for me it's different. In my case…..I'm fighting for my life against a giant evil lion man as I try to protect a baby, who's supposedly the savior of the earth, and the real hero was hit by a car and now the pressure from being responsible for the fate of the world is crushing me! But I'm getting a head of myself aren't I? Well maybe I should start from the beginning. Once upon a time there was a prophecy; it said that a baby, a super baby, would be born and become the savior of the world. Time passed and just as the prophecy had said, the super baby was born. Everyone praised the baby as everyone believed they were safe and would live in prosperity now that the super baby was born, but it was short lived. Out from the shadows the most vicious, dastardly, evil villain appeared to challenge the super baby's power. This villain's name was Darkdeath Evilman and the only one strong enough to stop him was the greatest hero who ever lived, the Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger! The challenge between the two was decided and the two had one whole day to get ready for the battle, it was said that this fight would be the battle of the century and that the fate of the world rested in the hands of the Unlosing Ranger. But before any of that, I should probably explain a little more about myself, my name is Zed and before any of this I was nothing more than just a weak bystander. The fight between Darkdeath evilman and the Unlosing Ranger was actually going to be held in my neighborhood, because of that the day before the fight the whole town was buzzing. The vendors on any street would be selling the unlosing ranger's merchandise (You name it, action figures, hats, shirts, souvenir cups, and even lighters if you can believe that.); it seemed that the only thing anyone could focus on that day was the unlosing ranger. I on the other hand that day was just a normal day for me. As soon as I woke up, my parents were arguing about something. There's always a fight everyday ever since I was 9 years old, they always argue and fight about the same thing, and they always fight about me. This may not be a shock to anyone but I look weak and unreliable considering I'm a wimpy bystander and I'm also not very smart either. My Mom and Dad always argue about whose fault it is, it's always "It's your fault that he's so weak, so stupid, so unreliable looking, so useless and unwanted." They keep hiding the fact they're arguing about me, but I already know. I heard them fight about me one time. The exact words were "It's your weak genes that made such a useless son" that I heard from my dad and that stabbed me in the heart for the longest time. My sister blames me for all the fights; she won't even look at me without a frown or a scowl on her face. She wishes I was dead and it makes me wonder if anyone even cares about me at all. I ignored this fight completely and went to school without a word. School isn't much better than home to say the least, I'm constantly bullied by everyone and I haven't got any friends at all. Everyone always keeps their distance from me, because nobody wants to be associated with "Zed the weakling." I honestly could stop going if I felt like it, but there is one reason I still go to school. I go there to see the most beautiful girl in the world, Kyoko Yuki. She lives just across the street from me and I've had a crush on her since the first grade. But she probably doesn't feel the same, on the up side she's the only human being I know who treats me with any decency. Only problem is, I don't know how to talk to her without sounding like an idiot. This time I thought I could do it, I would tell her I like her and nothing would stop me. So I walked up to her and began to do my "Idiot stutter talk."

"H-hi, Ky-Kyoko" Kyoko simply turned to me and gave a smile that could make any guy fall in love.

"Oh hey Zed, how are you?"

"F-fine thanks f-for asking. S-so you hear about the unlosing ranger?' you know looking back that was a really stupid question to ask, "everyone" knew about the fight. Apparently though, that didn't matter to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll win too. He saved my life when I was little and ever since then I have full faith in the Unlosing ranger."

"Yeah he saved me too." It was true back when I was nine, me and my sister, Choco, were kidnapped by a villain. I might've not have been alive today if it wasn't for the unlosing ranger, but that's another story for another time. "Hey uh since its taking place in our neighborhood tomorrow, would you like to watch it with me?" This would've been great I finally got the courage to ask her out, but it was short lived. Her friends, Eri and Yukina, barged in and interrupted before she could say anything.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Zed the loser?" said Eri jumping in front of Kyoko.

"Yeah, Kyoko has better things to do then to be around you. So why don't you just buzz off." Yukina added. Eri went to Kyoko and tried to whisper something to her, except she didn't realize I heard everything.

"I can't believe that wimpy fodder character tried to ask you out. Well you don't have to worry we're saving you from getting his loser germs on you. It's for the best someone with your social status here would be ridiculed if you were hanging around with him, because after all who could care for Zed the loser." I couldn't listen to this anymore I got out of there as quickly as I could and it didn't end there I ran out of the school and never looked back too. I could hear Kyoko calling my name just before I left, but I didn't respond or look back. Why would I when I'm just a burden to her? I spent the rest of the day alone in my secret spot, where I go when I want to get away from everything, and later I went back home. I ran up to my room without a word and began to pack my bags, I decided that everyone would be better off if I disappeared and I decided to do just that. I was going to run away.

~Kyoko's POV of the moment~

Why do they have to say stuff like that to him? Its bad enough his parents might not care for him, why do my friends have to harp on the poor guy too? As soon as he ran I tried to call him back, I wanted to tell him that's not true and I don't think that. But he was long gone before I could.

"That wasn't nice you two and I don't need friends who make other people feel bad so that I'll feel superior." I said, angrily to my former friends and I stormed off. The rest of the school day was slow, I kept hoping to myself that I'd see Zed again so I could tell him that I was sorry for what happened. I thought to myself "You'll be watching the battle right? So I'll see you soon then and then everything will be alright."

_And so ends chapter 1 of the Zettai Hero Project fanfiiction. Stay tuned for chapter 2_


	2. Wait, now I'm the hero?

I had it all figured out, I would sneak out and run away from home while everyone was focusing on the Unlosing Rager. Since the whole world would be watching it, I figured no one would care or notice if one nobody slipped away and never came back. Even if I had the IQ of dirt this plan would work. As soon as my "family's" eyes hit the TV screen I began to take my bags and leave. This would've worked, if it wasn't for one tiny problem. Right before I could open the door, my mom turned to me and asked me for something.

"Zed, if you're going out can you go get the groceries?" my Mom asked. The only aspect that I have in common with heroes is that I can't resist someone who asks for my help, no matter how minor the problem or how silly it may be. It's kind of a weakness, but I can't help it, it's like instinct takes over my body to do it. So of course I abided by my instinct, I put my bags down, got the grocery list and left for the store. I had to pick up the plans as soon as I could get back home, I would drop off the groceries and then run away from home. The errand was quick and simple, get some milk and some Tuna for dinner, and it was as quick as I thought it was going to be, but fate had other plans in store for me. As soon as I began to walk home I saw the Unlosing Ranger run by, but that wasn't the last I sae of him, within an instant the hero was hit by a speeding car. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the hero that was going to save the earth was just run over. The impact made him fall towards me as his costume disappeared and his normal look surrounded him. I could say I took this situation very calmly, but if I did I'd be lying. I flipped out as soon as his body fell in front of me.

"Uh, uh stretchers, uh 911, swat team. What should I do?" He looked up to me with a dying fear look in his eye and said "Y-you there, what's you name?" I gave a loud gulp and told him.

"Zed, my name is Zed."

"Zed? Not much a name but it'll have to do." Now I didn't know if he was begging me for something or making fun of me. "Please…w-will you save the earth in my stay?" like I said before, I can't resist a cry for help. So I said yes to the dying hero. "Thank you, I knew could count on you. Now take this belt, it'll morph you into the hero" and with that he took what looked like his terminal breath. I took the belt and then thought the whole thing over.

"No problem" I said to myself "all I got to do is beat the ultimate last boss, how hard can that be?" I was silent for a moment and then I let out a big distressed yell. "GAAAAAAAAAGH, I'm doomed!" I knew there was no chance, no way, not even a sliver of hope that could beat Darkdeath Evilman. He'd probably kill me first and the use my scrawny body as dental floss. But what could I do? I was the one with the belt now which meant I couldn't run away from this anymore. "Looks like I don't have a choice." And with that I put on the belt. At first nothing happened, I almost thought that it was broken, but after I clicked the top button on the belt I began to morph. The Unlosing Ranger costume covered my body as the belt began to glow. I looked in the mirror once it stopped glowing and I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked just like the Unlosing Ranger. Sure, I still had my messy hair style but it was an incredible likeness. Before I had another moment to think about this, the belt began to beep and as fast as you can say "what?" it began to pull me in the direction of the battle. It was quick, almost like going on a bullet train, and next thing I knew I fell flat on my face. I looked up and standing right in front of me was the last guy I wanted to see, Darkdeath Evilman.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he said with his loud raspy voice. I was scared half to death by just his presence, he was so scary looking and he was huge too. I could barely even speak all I could do was stand up. There's no way I can beat this guy, what was the Unlosing Ranger thinking?


	3. Like this day could get weirder?

Well, see what I meant by "off day"? Believe it or not this isn't the strangest or most unusual part of it. There's a lot more jam packed in this one day. Getting back to where I left off, there I was standing weak in the knees, shivers fiercely running down my spine, in front of the ultimate villain the final boss Darkdeath Evilman. I figured if I ran and gave the belt to someone else, then maybe I wouldn't have to fight and maybe I wouldn't humiliate myself and my childhood hero's name. I was about to turn tale and bolt out of there, until a familiar voice called out to me.

"You can do it Unlosing Ranger, show him why they call you Absolute Victory!" I turned around to see that it was Kyoko who said that, she was in the crowd of people who decided to watch up close. My body suddenly froze and that instinct took over again, there was no backing out now.

"What are you waiting for whelp, fight me!" I was so terrified I couldn't speak. I wanted run away with my tale between my legs, but I knew if I did then my family, the super baby, all those people in the crowd and Kyoko would all be doomed. I couldn't stand that idea, so I gathered what little courage I had and ran head on forward screaming like a crazy idiot. I got up close and threw the hardest punch I could throw, which hurt like hell on impact and did absolutely nothing to the villain. "Is that the best you've got? If you're not going to be serious about this, then I'll just end this quickly!" and with that Darkdeath Evilman raised his giant fist and gave a powerful uppercut with the kind of force that would shatter a mountain. The blow sent me flying into the air and then all the way back down to where I started from face first. I couldn't get up. it was like my whole wimpy body had been shattered by the force of his uppercut. "Are you really the one everyone calls, Absolute Victory, Unlosing ranger? Is this all it takes to defeat you, I might as well put you out of your misery!" He then raised his gigantic arm getting ready to give the final blow. I wanted to get up, so I could at least get out of the way but my body was still unable to move. Hundreds of questions ran through my head in an instant, like what if I ran away from home before my mom asked me to go out for the groceries, what if I was never born, what if I wasn't such a wimp, and what was the Unlosing Ranger thinking when he made me the hero? That last question buzzed through my head the loudest; he couldn't have possibly thought I was good enough to save the world did he? I can't even save myself let alone the world. I've let everyone down, the whole world is doomed because of me, and now I'm going to be finally killed for being such a useless fodder character. I could hear voices around the world, voices of shock, disgust, disappointment, regret, and finally depression. All aimed at me and my entire fault. I braced myself for what was going to come, but suddenly the super baby jumped in front of me (well more like levitated really) and in result a bright light began to shine brightly in my face. I began to lose vision of everything around me. I thought for a moment that I was dead, but soon after I woke up in a very unfamiliar place. It looked so strange to me. It was like some kind of weird, big platform in space. There were various building and even a giant sized computer, with all sorts of other complicated equipment. Below this platform was what looked like earth and adjacent to it was a stunningly identical earth.

"Am I dead?" I said talking to myself "Why does heaven smell like the stench of defeat?" I took a good whiff of the air and then remembered that my ass was kicked all over the place and then handed back to me on a silver platter. "Oh yeah, that's why"

"No, you're not dead. I got to say though I didn't expect that reaction from you" That voice made me jump for a second and I turned around to see that voice belonged to a girl, no older than me by the look of it, who was standing right behind me.

"Wait, where am I then?"

"This is the WHS (Word Hero Society) HQ Right in the middle of Earth and Bizarro Earth." I had no idea what she was talking about; it was all way too beyond me. "It seems you were pretty easily defeated for a so called invincible hero, so it looks like I'll have to train you." This was way too sudden for me, I began the day thinking of how I'd get the hell out of everyone's life and now I'm here in delusion central being told I have to be trained? The two concepts don't really go hand in hand do they?

"WHS, Bizarro Earth? What are you talking about? On that note who are you anyway?"

"I'm Etranger, I'm a hero trainer here so I'll choose the first dungeon you'll go to." Now she's talking about dungeons, what did I do that's making me go to jail right now? Oh yeah….impersonated a hero. "We'll need to start you off with something simple. So let's start you off with a dungeon for advanced heroes at level 2000, with guaranteed survival rate of 1%!" that did it I needed to get out of there and fast, I think that that girl was trying to kill me! Just as I thought things couldn't get any weirder, a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "Wait don't you think that's a bit harsh?" I turned around to see the voice belong to that guy who just died in front of me; he was all see through and had a halo over his head.

" GHOST!" I yelled, a few minutes later I passed out. So just to recap, I got my ass handed to me by the ultimate evil villain, I'm stuck in space between two eaths, and I'm being held captive by a girl and a ghost….what did I do to disserve this?

_Comment what you would like to see in this story and I may add it in. thanks for reading_

_p.s. I may skip around a bit in the story._


End file.
